TV Series
Main Cast: * Jude Demorest as Star Davis, a tough 18-year-old who spent her childhood in and out of foster homes after the death of her mother. Wanting to pursue a career in music, she forms a girl group, Big Trouble, with her sister Simone and best friend Alex in Atlanta. Though she has a lot of talent, her egotistical nature tends to bother others. * Brittany O'Grady as Simone Davis, Star’s biracial 16-year-old sister. She is rescued by Star from the abusive foster home in which she was placed five years before. While supportive of her sister's ambitions, Simone has dreams of her own, and will do whatever it takes to achieve them. * Ryan Destiny as Alexandra "Alex" Crane, a wealthy 19-year-old who grew up in New York. She is looking to step out of the shadows of her famous father and make it on her own, and becomes increasingly involved in political advocacy through her boyfriend Derek. * Amiyah Scott as Cotton Brown, Carlotta's transgender daughter. She works at her mother's salon and helps the girls kickstart their career. She also has a troubled relationship with Carlotta, as the latter is not fully supportive of the difficulties she faces as a trans woman. * Quincy Brown as Derek Jones, Alexandra's love interest who lives next door to the girls. He is a civil rights activist affiliated with the Black Lives Matter movement, and is committed to civil disobedience. * Benjamin Bratt as Jahil Rivera, a talent manager who believes the musical trio is his ticket back to the top. However, he is hobbled by both a cocaine addiction and money problems. * Queen Latifah as Carlotta Brown, the owner of an Atlanta beauty salon, who worked with Mary Davis in the R&B duo Mixed Harmony back in the 1990s. She becomes a surrogate mother to the three girls, even though she doesn’t approve of their musical dreams. Recurring castEdit * Lenny Kravitz as Roland Crane, a legendary rock star and Alexandra's father. * Darius McCrary as Otis Leecan, Simone's abusive foster father. He is murdered when he tries to force Simone to return home. * Miss Lawrence as Miss Bruce, a transgender woman who works at Carlotta's salon. * Chad James Buchanan as Hunter Morgan, Star's love interest. He is Jahil's godson and a young NFL star, but has secretly been using banned substances to prolong his career. * Nealla Gordon as Arlene Morgan, Hunter's mother. She doesn't approve of Hunter's relationship with Star. * Naomi Campbell as Rose Spencer-Crane, Alexandra's mother who struggles with alcoholism. * Tyrese Gibson as Pastor Bobby Harris, Carlotta's boyfriend. He does not accept her daughter Cotton as a woman. * Jasmine Burke as Danielle Jackson, a worker in Carlotta's shop and Gladys Knight's niece. She is shot and killed by police during a traffic stop after they assume she has a gun. * Sharlene Taulé as Eva, a beautiful Dominican girl whom Jahil saves from a trafficking ring. He later discovers that she is an amateur singer, and has plans to take Star's place in his girl group. * Joseline Hernandez as Michelle, a stripper at the Magic City strip club and one of Jahil's lovers. She becomes Cotton's roommate half way through the first season. However, she ends up betraying Cotton by stealing her money and fleeing Atlanta. Guest castEdit * Missy Elliott as Pumpkin, a legendary rapper hired by Hunter to help Star with her block party. In episode 10 of the first season, she helps Jahil produce a new song for Big Trouble. * Paris Jackson as Rachel Wells, a social media expert hired by Jahil to promote Big Trouble. * Additionally, Big Boi, Tiny, Gladys Knight, Porsha Williams and Kelly Price make appearances as themselves.